Fortuita ayuda
by Queen Khione
Summary: Sakura duda de sus propios logros y Kakashi le hace recordar cuán fuerte es.
_El one-shot se ubica luego del arco de los exámenes chunin, cuando Gaara fue nombrado recientemente Kazekage y Sakura, al no estar Naruto ni Sasuke, tuvo que formar equipo con Ino y Chōji. Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten._

* * *

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Kishimoto Masashi. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Decidieron celebrar el buen resultado de los exámenes con una barbacoa. Luego de tres días y tres noches de viaje desde Suna, agregando los días infernales en el desierto, el cuerpo pedía a gritos algo con qué reponerse.

Todos irían y Sakura no iba a ser la excepción. Sonriente, conversaba con Ino sobre el desenlace de los hechos, mientras los jóvenes de Konoha se dirigían en patota al restaurante que el Akimichi les guiaba, no era una novedad de que al fornido ninja le gustaba ese lugar, puesto que era común verlo seguido por allí. Gaara los había ascendido de rango sin dar la tercera prueba siquiera, sino basándose plenamente en el desempeño que tuvo cada ninja en el árido desierto.

Era Chunin.

¡Qué fantástico se sentía! Esa sensación de logro y satisfacción por el esfuerzo que lograron como equipo. Ino y Chōji también estaban contentos…, en realidad, _todos_ lo estaban. Sakura sostuvo con firmeza su chaleco táctico, feliz.

Neji fue el que se llevó más elogios, por supuesto. Luego de recibir una felicitación de su maestra, Lee le comentó que habían ayudado a Gaara en un contratiempo y el genio Hyuuga hizo gala de sus habilidades. Pero sin profundizar demasiado en el tema, por considerar la petición del Kazekage de mantenerlo en secreto.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, unos pasos más allá se veía a Kiba gritonearle a Shino por ser tan endemoniadamente racional en todo, y Chōji riéndose al ver a Hinata acomplejada por calmar a su compañero de equipo. Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru, ajenos al escándalo de al lado, hablaban tranquilamente sobre algo que Lee fervientemente corroboraba.

Sintió los brazos de la nostalgia rodearla; faltaba el componente risueño, dramático y ruidoso. Los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Faltaba Naruto… Sakura había resguardado en su interior la absurda esperanza de realizar los exámenes Chunin junto a su verdadero equipo.

—¡Somos increíbles! —exclamó Ino, levantado un puño en lo alto y enseñándole a la gente que pasaba el característico chaleco verde opaco. En sus ojos brillaba el orgullo propio al conseguir algo tan preciado, pero al notar que Sakura no le respondía frunció el entrecejo y encontró lo que sospechaba—. Estás muy callada, frentona, ¿ocurre algo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada.

—¿Piensas en Naruto?

La rosada tensó sus labios ante la certeza de la kunoichi.

—Me preguntaba cómo estaría.

—Está bien, Sakura —dijo la rubia, usando un tono de voz tranquilo y comprensivo—. Recuerda que se trata de Naruto.

—¿No crees que es por lo mismo? Naruto es un idiota.

La Yamanaka se largó a reír—. Pero va en compañía, ¿no? Uno de los legendarios Sannin...

A Sakura no le tranquilizaba aquel hecho, sino todo lo contrario, removía su templanza; porque había oído rumores de su maestra. Tsunade acostumbraba a recordar, sin evitar molestarse y arrugar su semblante, las manías que tenía Jiraiya de visitar las zonas rojas. No dudaba de las habilidades del hombre, pero sus comportamientos no le parecían correctos, sino bastante inmorales e inapropiados para un ninja de tal reconocimiento. Y si era cierto que fuera allí y Naruto se quedaba solo…

Quizá Ino no se equivocaba y sólo estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto sin sentido... ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que tienes razón —convino la rosada, para alejar el tema de su mente. Curva sus labios finalmente y suspira fingiendo estar aliviada.

—¿Verdad que sí? No te preocupes por el descerebrado, frentecita, estará bien. Disfruta que hemos logrado pasar el examen sin bajas, ni decepciones.

Ino definitivamente sabía cómo calmar sus nerviosismos.

Asienten ambas la mismo tiempo y ríen como chiquillas.

—¡Oh, ya hemos llegado! —exclama Chōji emocionado—. No se preocupen, chicos, ¡hoy la barbacoa estará deliciosa!

—¿Y cómo diablos sabes eso? —preguntó Kiba, poniéndose a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos.

—Hoy hay una salsa especial de acompañamiento, entremos.

—No tengo dudas que será así, debemos darnos un gusto por nuestro esfuerzo —comentó Lee.

Los hombres del grupo dejaron a las señoritas ingresar primero. Habían sido golpeados, se habían ensuciado y la arena se había metido en sus ojos; necesitaban a gritos darse un gusto.

.

Comieron hasta sentir que el estómago les explotaría y bebieron hasta saciar toda la sed sufrida en Suna. Definitivamente necesitaban aquello, quien iba imaginar que incluso el Akimichi había saciado todo su apetito, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los comentarios de Shino y las replicas de Kiba cada vez que el ninja comía más de la cuenta que los demás. Al final, Ino y Kiba terminaban siendo los únicos que retenían el hambre de su amigo, pero luego de un instante se dieron por vencidos.

Había sido una buena forma de pasar la tarde, y Sakura llegó a olvidar sus preocupaciones entre risas y charlas. Cuando pagaron por la comida y salieron de la estancia para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares, el cielo ya estaba oscurecido. Las farolas de papel se encendieron e iluminaron tenuemente las calles concurridas de Konoha.

Ella era la única del grupo que se dirigía hacia la derecha del camino.

—Bueno, nos vemos —se despidió la rosada haciendo una breve reverencia—. Me divertí.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Sakura-san? —se ofreció Lee.

—No, no te preocupes. Puedo ir sola.

—¿Estás segura, frentona?

Sakura arrugó el ceño por el sobrenombre—. Puedo por mi cuenta, adiós. Gracias a todos.

Sonrió una última vez y agitó su mano izquierda en señal de despedida, antes de desparecer entre el tumulto de gente. Caminó tranquilamente y fue evadiendo los cuerpos que se cruzaban, algunos más altos, otros más bajos. Justo cuando pasaba frente a un local de comida, sintió un dolor en el estómago al aspirar el aroma a carne cocida, y la insistente sensación de asco por comer más de lo permitido.

Sintió ganas de vomitar.

 _Me he pasado_ , piensa tapándose la boca y arrepintiéndose, _no volveré a comer así nunca más._

Sin embargo valía la pena, estaba contenta.

 _Lo estoy._

Apresurando el paso, contempla emocionada su chaleco táctico, ¿qué diría Naruto cuando supiera que era chunin? Acariciando la textura impermeable de la chaqueta, Sakura se pierde en sus pensamientos. Había entrenado duramente estos últimos años para lograr ser fuerte y de utilidad…

¿Esto era una muestra de su esfuerzo? Una parte de ella se sentía emocionada por ello, pero no llegaba a ser suficiente: venía acompañado de un sentimiento agrio y extraño, y el no poder precisar qué la hacía sentir así la estaba molestando. ¿Estaría siendo muy inconformista? Lo más probable es que sí.

Sin percatarse por donde camina, la muchacha choca con un cuerpo fornido y duro.

—¡Ay! —se tambaleó, pero una mano la sostiene con firmeza de su brazo derecho, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Oh, eres tú.

 _Esa voz._

Antes de oír aquel tono de voz, Sakura estaba dispuesta a disculparse con la persona, no obstante cambió de parecer, una vez que logró vislumbrar entre las luces amortiguadas de las farolas al hombre.

—¿No puede ver por dónde camina?

Kakashi sonríe incómodo: Estaba molesta.

—Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, Sakura-chan.

Los verdes orbes de la joven se dirigen hacia el libro que el ninja sujetaba, reprochándole con la mirada.

—Está leyendo su libro erótico, ¿y yo soy la que debería fijarme?

—Estabas despistada, lo noté.

Sakura niega con la cabeza efusivamente e intenta ocultar su sorpresa, molesta por el acierto.

—¿En qué pensabas?

Pregunta.

Y Sakura se pregunta por qué el preguntaría algo como eso. Arruga su labio y levanta el mentón, orgullosa.

—No le importa.

—Así que pensabas algo importante, ¿qué o de quién se trataría? —ríe el hombre, su voz ronca tras la máscara, y da un pasito hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Nada.

Al notar la cercanía y que estaban varados a mitad de la aldea, donde todos pasaban, Sakura se fastidia por la poca seriedad de su maestro.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió, queriendo alejarse de su presencia; apresurada por cumplir su simple deseo, no recordó lo mal que se sentía. Apenas hubo dado un paso; una atroz sensación de náuseas la invadió de golpe, desorientándola. Sakura tambaleó y Kakashi la sostuvo a tiempo, interrumpiendo una vergonzosa caída en medio de todos. La joven se cubrió la boca ante la impulsiva acción de vomitar.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasar justo ahora?!

—¿Te sientes bien?

—No… —responde a regañadientes, y enojada por mostrarse vulnerable.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta ella, confundida.

En silencio y sin mucho drama, Kakashi guardó su libro en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón e hizo amagos de querer cargar a la muchacha. Incomoda por la situación, Sakura da un paso hacia atrás impidiéndolo.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Te llevaré a tu casa. No puedes volver sola, ¿o si?

—¡Aquí no!

Estaba pálida y aún así seguía resistiéndose a recibir ayuda.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí.

Caminó unos pasos, pero la sensación de náusea y vértigo volvían hasta hacerse insoportables. Pero Sakura siguió, hasta cerciorarse bien de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Cuando no pudo más, se apoyó en un alto cerco de madera y, recién en ese instante, se percató de que Kakashi aún estaba a su lado: tomándola de un brazo. Y observándola, con la obscuridad de su mirada que en muchas ocasiones a Sakura le parecía decir nada y mucho a la vez.

—Ven —dijo él.

Aún apoyándose contra la pared, Sakura vio cómo Kakashi le daba la espalda y se acuclillaba un poco, a una altura adecuada. Al verlo así, la posición le hizo gracia.

—¿Qué hace? —ríe apenas ella—. Se ve ridículo.

Kakashi suspiró, agotándose por la resistencia de su alumna.

—Hmm… esas no son palabras agradables.

La muchacha todavía riéndose con simpleza, ladeó su cabeza para verlo, analizando la inexpresividad de su maestro, la misma que fue sorprendiéndola poco a poco, y abrumando su interior cuando era una niña. Después de tantos meses, parecía que no había la misma confianza. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia el firmamento; la noche estaba teñida de sentimientos nostálgicos, que se aglomeraba en los párpados y la hacían recordar sensaciones pasadas.

Sobrevino un agradable silencio, que fue alejado lentamente por el crujir de una piedrita ante el peso de la joven al dar un paso. Cediendo finalmente.

—¿Por qué lo hace? —quiso saber Sakura, justo cuando se recostaba en la espalda del hombre y sentía, un segundo después, sus manos enguantadas aferrarse suavemente a sus piernas.

Tiembla de manera imperceptible a causa del tacto.

—Porque eres mi alumna.

Todavía mareada, apoyó su mejilla en uno de los hombros de Kakashi para despejarse, y aspiró de manera inconsciente su perfume. Olía a jabón y a colonia de hombre, también un poco a crema de afeitar.

—Tengo buen aroma, ¿verdad? —bromeó.

Sakura sonríe débilmente y cierra sus ojos, siendo invadida por el olor de las de ropas de su maestro. Su cabello plateado tenía un aroma diferente.

Agradable.

Los pasos de Kakashi son cuidadosos y ligeros. Y alejan la sensación de mareo y confusión.

—Sería una pena si le vomitara encima.

Al jounin no le hizo gracia, y una gotita de sudor frío se resbaló por su frente.

—Hum, sería interesante.

—¿Soy muy pesada? —La voz suave de Sakura suena demasiado cerca de su oído para su gusto. Aunque Kakashi no lo demuestra, su cuerpo se tensa cuando Sakura pasa un brazo por sobre su hombro derecho y rodea gentilmente su cuello. Y sus piernas se aferran un poco más a los costados de su cuerpo, en busca de comodidad.

De pronto estaba nervioso.

—N-no…

—¿No? Que amable está hoy.

Frunció el ceño por sus palabras, y se obligó a centrarse en el estado de Sakura y no a notar el cuerpo de ella tan apegado al de él.

—¿Eh? Siempre he sido amable… —intenta defenderse.

—Eso es verdad —concuerda extrañamente, Sakura. Levanta un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia el frente; el aire nocturno le acarició el rostro.

—Eres holgazán, impuntual, despistado…

—Oye, oye, ¿así es cómo me tratas?

La joven mujer deja escapar unas cortas carcajadas y vuelve a apoyar su mejilla en el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi. El tibio aliento de Sakura traspasaba la tela obscura que cubría el rostro del jounin, amenazando la templanza del hombre.

—Pero eres amable —dijo finalmente—. Eres un pervertido amable, ¿no suena eso ilógico?

—No soy un pervertido…

—¿Y los libros que lee?

—Es literatura.

—Estoy a favor de los libros —concordó Sakura, mientras miraba la nuca de Kakashi—. Siempre leo libros, de medicina y algunas novelas.

Toda una presumida.

—No porque desconozcas algo tienes que repudiarlo.

—No lo repudio...

—Lo haces —aclaró él, sin molestarse.

La muchacha resopló, quedándose muda. No iba a mentirse a ella misma que le irritó un poco el comentario de su maestro, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Tenía razón. Prefirió resguardar su voz al silencio y recostar su cabeza para descansar.

—Lamento si te ofendí —dijo Kakashi, luego de un largo silencio—. No era mi intención.

Sakura sonríe débilmente.

—No me ofendió, tiene razón.

No hablaron más, y Kakashi no quiso molestarla. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales compartir palabras ya no era necesario, la joven estaba tan quieta que Kakashi creyó que dormía, y se preocupó de minimizar sus movimientos para otorgarle un descanso mejor. Recién en ese instante pudo relajarse un poco, pero la reciente tranquilidad del hombre se vio retirada cuando Sakura decidió distraerse nuevamente.

Sintió un tímido tacto en su cuello, suave y casi imperceptible. Al principio duda de sus sentidos, pero la sensación no se iba a medida que caminaba. Sakura ni siquiera estaba pensando del todo bien, simplemente fue invadida por la curiosidad y decidió acariciarle el cuello, luego el cabello desordenado de la nuca, hasta subir lentamente y acariciarle apenas la mandíbula.

El cuerpo de Kakashi se tensa y detiene su andar.

—Lo siento —murmura la joven, alejando su mano y apoyándola sobre el hombro derecho de él.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Había algo de incredulidad e incomodidad en su voz.

—Tengo sueño —contestó, mientras bostezaba. Había sido un largo y agotador día, no era para menos.

—Pronto llegaremos, ya podrás descansar mejor...

Escuchó a Sakura decir un suave _sí_. No pidió explicaciones, ni tampoco era necesario saberlas; en lo que quedaba de tramo por recorrer, Kakashi formuló una causa de la extraña acción de su alumna.

Está agotada y no sabe lo que hace.

Hacía mucho que no la veía, meses enteros en los que se ausentaba de Konoha para realizar la misión de espionaje que Tsunade le encomendó, poco después de que Jiraiya y Naruto se marcharan de la aldea. Largos períodos de tiempo en los cuales no sabía de los dos alumnos que le quedaban.

Sakura seguía en la aldea, presente y ajena a la vez, siendo rodeada por el mismo grupo de gente. Cuando llegaba cansado por un viaje que tomaba días y noches, frecuentar las calles de la aldea era lo mejor, luego de descansar lo que el cuerpo requería. Entonces recién la veía, en medio de un tumulto de desconocidos que poseían caras similares y se dirigían a diferentes direcciones. Su rostro, poco a poco dejando de ser aniñado como la vio por primera vez, resaltaba. Más madura y fuerte, más confiada de su propias habilidades.

Sakura maduraba a pasos agigantados y borraba todo tipo de inestabilidad. Y él se sorprendía de su avance. La última vez que la vio tenía el cabello largo, ahora no. También era un poco más cálida hacia él, y menos esquiva.

Sakura ahora parecía reprocharle todo.

Vislumbró el pórtico de su casa, que daba la bienvenida al inicio de unas escaleras. Kakashi evadió algunos cuerpos que se cruzaban en su camino y se detuvo a pies de la escalera.

—Sakura.

No lo escuchó, estaba durmiendo.

—Sakura —repitió.

Sintió a la joven removerse débilmente antes de hacer amagos de querer bajarse.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

La joven se tallaba un ojo, aún dormida y parada a un paso de él—. Sí, creo que sólo fue algo momentáneo...

Kakashi introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos y la miró, de una manera que a Sakura le pareció indescifrable.

—Tienes el cabello corto.

La joven abrió los ojos un poco, sin esperarse aquel comentario.

—Una kunoichi no lo necesita —respondió, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza; y avanzó un escalón. Ya era tarde.

—Cuando llegué la última vez de una misión lo traías largo.

—Sí... ¿Tenía que perder el tiempo en algo, no?

Kakashi sonrió amablemente—. Sigo diciendo de que te ves mejor con el cabello corto.

Las palabras a Sakura le supieron a pasado, a un par de golpes, miedo y frustración. Un cabello cortado ante la desesperación de ser útil a sus compañeros. Le supo, también, a los anteriores exámenes chunin.

—Gracias —murmuró, siendo invadida por una tristeza que creyó olvidada—. Gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué.

—Buenas noches.

Sakura le dio la espalda y avanzó un par de escalones antes de sentir que alguien la detenía. Kakashi la sostuvo de una de sus manos. Su tacto era cálido.

—Se te olvida esto —dijo, entregándole el chaleco táctico. Sakura lo había olvidado completamente.

—Oh... ¡Que estúpida!

—Felicidades, Sakura, has crecido mucho y te has hecho fuerte.

Le tembló el labio inferior cuando intentó sonreír y su boca titubeó un gracias irregular. No supo por qué, pero la parte de ella que se sentía insatisfecha se vio reducida a cenizas al oír esas palabras. Sintiendo el pecho desgarrado de alegría, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas al hombre frente a ella; las comisuras de sus labios bien levantadas, al borde de romper sus mejillas, y sus ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa de niña.

Kakashi bajó la mirada, reprimiendo el impulso de querer abrazarla. Como único medio sensato de respuesta, levantó su pulgar hacia arriba, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Le dedicó una última mirada y se marchó.

Sakura fue contemplando su silueta desaparecer en la curva de una calle fundida en la niebla. Cuando por fin estaba resguardada en su hogar, no tardó en aparecer su madre para preguntarle por los resultados de los exámenes.

Sin embargo algo la detuvo, el rostro lleno de alegría y el aroma que emanaba su hija. En dos zancadas ya estaba cerca de Sakura, olfateando su cabello y la blusa que llevaba puesta.

—¡¿Eso es perfume de hombre?!—preguntó escandalizada.

* * *

¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado este one-shot?

Debo decir que fue una idea de hace unos meses, cuando estaba en pleno verano y mi cabeza estaba siendo calentada, sin tregua, por el sol. En ese entonces estaba mirando ferias artesanales xD Una forma muy, muy rara de inspirarse, pero era lindo lo que miraba. Por si desean saberlo, eran una cajitas de madera, adornadas en la parte superior con flores secas y encima de estas le ponían resina, muy lindo resultado. Así las flores duraban eternamente.

Y ya por la noche fui puliendo la idea, pero no la escribí, hasta hace unos seis días atrás.

Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento si a alguien no.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Son geniales :'3


End file.
